Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental
Not where you looking for? See Baby (disambiguation). FNaF:SL = , owned by Afton Robotics, LLC is the main location in which Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location takes place. Description Circus Baby's is an underground, rundown robotics factory comprising ten rooms, each serving various functions. Low-level employees (such as repair technicians) enter the facility through the secondary service elevator, whereas high-level employees (such as maintenance workers) and potential thrill-seekers enter the facility from the primary elevator. There are three galleries - Ballora Gallery, used for housing Ballora and her Minireenas, Funtime Auditorium, used for housing Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy (although he wasn't seen there in-game), and Circus Gallery, used for housing Circus Baby and her Bidybabs. In the center of the facility lies the Primary Control Module, which controls the lights for Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium, as well as granting safe shock control for Ballora and Funtime Foxy. This room also grants access to nearly every other room in the facility and must be passed through to get just about anywhere. To the north lies the Circus Gallery. To the west lies the Ballora Gallery and the Breaker Room, where the secondary service elevator also stops, via the secondary service elevator's ventilation shaft, as evident by the Vent Repair: Ennard minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Above the Breaker Room itself, through the Secondary service elevator lies what is presumably a storage room. To the east is the Funtime Auditorium, which also contains the Parts/Service, Maintenance hatch 1B, which leads to the Scooping Room floor from below, and the secret Private Room from up top. Below the facility floor itself lies Subbasement G, which houses the Boiler Room, which was built to maintain temperatures in the facility itself at 72 Degrees. History Not much is known about the history of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. According to HandUnit, Circus Baby's was opened to fill the void left by the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, it is unknown which closure of Freddy Fazbear's this refers to, as an approximate time setting for Sister Location is currently unknown. However, regardless of which establishment is being mentioned, this places the events of Sister Location after The Missing Children Incident. Theories suggest that the game takes place between 1983 and 1993, according to known easter eggs in the Breaker Room, and the Private Room. Circus Baby's Pizza World Circus Baby's Pizza World was a sister location, with its grand opening apparently cancelled due to reports of gas leaks in the restaurant. Few weeks later after some reports of a large group of cars surrounding Circus Baby's Pizza World at night and "large pieces of equipment" being taken, the restaurant is for sale, leading to the opening of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental.In other news: The grand opening of Circus Baby's Pizza World has apparently been cancelled due to reported gas leaks in the building. Sources close to the establishment activity around the are at night suggest something else is to blame. One local is quoted as saying, "Everything just stopped. There was so much excitement built around this place opening and then they just stopped talking about it. There was only a handful of people that ever got a look at the inside, kids from here and there, making sure everything worked right, you know. I guess they weren't quite as ready as they thought they were." A tenant from across the street claims to have witnessed a large group of cars surrounding the building during the night, and large pieces of equipment being taken out of the building under tarps. A few weeks later the building was for sale. There is no comment yet from the local entrepreneur who financed the venture. - [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/File:CancelledBrightened.png Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location sixth teaser] Trivia *Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Funtime Freddy's blueprints all have Copyright of Afton Robotics in the bottom left-hand corner. **Funtime Freddy's and Funtime Foxy's blueprints, have "Parental Tracking/360 Pivot, "Voice Mimic/Luring", and "Parental Voice Sync & Replay". Funtime Freddy, in particular, is shown to have what seems to be a child trapped inside his stomach. **In addition to this, the intro of Sister Location consists of an entrepreneur questioning William Afton about the animatronics' design choices, which suggests that Afton created them solely to abduct and kill children. *In the Breaker Panel's version of the map, there seem to be three locations from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: **The minigame area that appears at the end of each night - both the house and the diner. **The Bedroom. **The Hallway, where Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy are located. ***Interestingly, the minigame area and the Bedroom are labeled as "Obsv. 1" and "Obsv. 2", respectively. On Night 5, entering the code "1-9-8-3" in the keypad found in the Private Room will cause the monitors to show different views of the Bedroom, Bed, and the Hallway. This suggests that the events of the fourth game were being monitored by someone, and may even go as far as implying that some parts of the fourth game were reality rather than a dream. Whether the nightmare animatronics and Plushtrap exist is debated. ***Also found in the Private Room, is a Fredbear plush holding what appears to be a walkie-talkie. This plush looks very similar, if not, identical to the Fredbear plush seen in the fourth game's end-of-night minigames that talks to the child. This may suggest that there could have been a built in walkie-talkie in the plush, and someone communicated through it to influence the child to do certain things, thus leading to his death, not because of any paranormal reason. *The grey square-shaped dots from the Breaker Panel's monitor represent where the animatronics are located. **'Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental' contains 4 dots - ***Ballora appearing in her Gallery from the left. ***Funtime Freddy appearing in the Breaker Room from the far left. Though the Breaker Room is likely where Funtime Freddy appear during Night 2 rather than in the Funtime Auditorium or Parts/Service. ***Funtime Foxy appearing in the Funtime Auditorium from the right. ***Circus Baby appearing in the Circus Gallery from up north. **'Fredbear's Family Diner' from the fourth game's end-of-night minigames: 2 dots - ***There are likely only two animatronics appearing on their stage, which is Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. **'The crying child's house' from the fourth game contains 5 dots - ***Nightmare Bonnie appearing at the left side from the Left Hall. ***Nightmare Chica appearing at the right side from the Right Hall. ***Nightmare Foxy appearing in the Closet. ***Nightmare Freddy appearing in the square from the bottom of the layout. The grey dot where Nightmare Freddy appear could be covered by a large white square. ***Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare presumably appear at the small room from top right. **The Hallway from the fourth game has 5 dots - ***Plushtrap appearing at the top of the straight hall. ***As for the other four dots, it is unknown why they exist in the map-layout for the Hallway, although these could possibly be other animatronics that never appear physically in the fourth game (one of them could possibly be Nightmare Balloon Boy). *When Ennard's second teaser was released, there was a secret code that would lead to the game's map. Brightening it would show the Private Room and Scooping Room, unnamed. *It is implied through the Breaker Room Panel, that the Circus Gallery auditorium houses a secret passageway directly into Fredbear's Family Diner, as evident by the design of the room mapped on the breaker room panel itself, which bears an uncanny resemblance to the layout of the "Stage01" minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. References |-|FNaF VR = Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental makes a return in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, as a digital recreation within The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. It is where the Ennard level in Vent Repair section takes place. The player goes back to the location to do emergency ventilation repair. The Dark Rooms: Funtime Foxy minigame also takes place in the facility, in Funtime Auditorium, where the Player has to reach the Parts/Service room, whilst avoiding Funtime Foxy. In Blacklight mode, the Player also has to evade Lolbit. Added Infos * There is another smaller elevator for the technicians to use other than the Elevator in Sister Location. It is unknown where the elevator is placed. * There is a boiler room underground where the player rearranges pipes to keep the furnace inside running. * The starting area in the Vent Repair: Ennard minigame is presumably a storage room. * The Breaker Room is one of 2 locations in the facility itself to return from "Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location". The other being the Funtime Auditorium. * There is a door-like structure to the left side of the Funtime Auditorium (presumably the Private Room door) during the Dark Rooms: Funtime Foxy minigame, which cannot be interacted with, save for obtaining the nearby tape. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Circus_Babys_Entertainment_and_Rental_map.png|A fully, detailed map for Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental when using the Breaker Panel. Miscellaneous SecretMap.jpg|The secret map originally found by dedicated fans when rooting through the scottgames.com source code, before Sister Location was released. Mapbrightened.jpg|Brightening the map reveals two hidden rooms, later revealed to be the Private Room and the Scooping Room. FNAFSL_Baby_Blueprints.png|Baby's blueprints. FNAFSL_Ballora_Blueprints.png|Ballora's blueprints. FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Freddy's blueprints. FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprints. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted